


A Love That Couldn't Be

by Enjoy111



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M, Somebody dies, Suicide mention, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoy111/pseuds/Enjoy111
Summary: Gonta titties





	A Love That Couldn't Be

Ouma couldn't take his eyes off of Gonta's huge, massive, gargantuan pecs, like seriously Ouma thought they were going to burst out of his suit at any second. Ouma only thought of Gonta as a friend, but lately he's been getting this weird sensation in his heart and down below whenever he was near Gonta or thought about him. At first Ouma pushed the feelings away, but everytime he hanged out with Gonta the harder it got to resisting his love and lust. Ouma wanted Gonta to be more than his bro he wanted Gonta to be his ho, however sadly in this killing game a relationship couldn't be possible without heartbreak. 

Anyways, Gonta noticed Ouma was staring at him an awful lot for long periods of time, he blushed from those intense stares, stares that pierced his very soul, stares that felt like they saw his every dark secret, it made him felt so vulnerable. Gonta wanted to know why but he wasn't sure if could bring it up. But then again he didn't really mind it Gonta felt his heart race fast, he felt his skin get goosebumps, he breathed heavily, and most of all his nipples were getting hard it was all so scandalous. He wanted more. 

Days went by, Shuichi commited suicide.There was a class trial but since there are no evidence of anybody being the culprit Monokuma decided to throw a party. At the party everybody boogied everybody except...Ouma. Gonta noticed the forlorn octopuss hair man and walked to his way to check if he is alright. Btw Korekiyo can do a really mean worm.

"Why is Kokichi by himself? Is he okay?" Gonta ask in a soothing voice.  
"Oh, I'm fine just not in a party mood." Kokichi said giving a smile. Gonta then asked him, "Can Gonta be by Kokichi side?" Kokichi chuckled, "You're always by my side besides this party is lame so I'm just gonna leave." Kokichi got off the chair and took off his party hat making his way to the exit. "Wait! Gonta will go with Kokichi!" Said Gonta tagging along behind him. 

Kokichi at his front door unlocking it said with a sigh, "I'm really not in the mood for company just go back to the party or whatever." Finally opening the door Kokichi went inside but before he could close it Gonta had half of his body stopping it. " Gonta not mean to force himself to be in Kokichi space but Gonta is worry because Kokichi is being weird lately, like Kokichi been staring at Gonta a lot and been distant at the party. Gonta want to help Kokichi." Kokichi turned around his face had a shadow cast his upper face, he smirked and said " Help me, huh. Well, come right in." He shot a beaming smile at Gonta and open the door. Gonta smile back at Kokichi entering his room Kokichi locked the door murming under his breath,"Yeah, this will be entertaining."

Kokichi flopped on his bed he patted an empty space next to him to which Gonta sat down. Out of nowhere Gonta's vision was blocked but with the light he could make out red and yellow stripes, Is this Kokichi's underwear?! He peeked under the undies sure enough he saw Kokichi's lower half exposed. 

"W-what?! Kokichi why took off underwear!" Gonta shouted covering his eyes with the underwear his face getting heated.  
" You said you were going to help me nishishi~." Kokichi said showing no shame he proudly thrust his hips.  
"Gonta did but what does Kokichi showing his thing have to do with it?"  
" I want you to give me a tit job with those shameful pecs of yours."  
Kokichi purred pervertedly his eyes narrowing, it made Gonta felt something... his nipples were getting hard, he felt something else too...his dick is getting hard.  
"What's tit job?" Gonta ask with innocent eyes.  
"Nishishi, I'll show you big guy." Kokichi said licking Gonta's eyeball.

Kokichi teared Gonta's top, buttons flying everywhere one hit him in the eye. Leaving the tie behind Gonta's massive ass pecs are now naked. Kokichi commented how slutty they look and gave 'em a smack, Gonta gasped at the sudden stimulus. "I'll make you feel real good, Ready partner?" Gonta gave a nod. Kokichi put his dick between Gonta's boobies and began to thrust his hips. Gonta's didn't get it and it felt weird but seeing Kokichi feeling good is cute so he liked it. Kokichi let out a groan as his useless baby batter got all over Gonta's face and chest. 

"You like that?" Huffed Kokichi giving Gonta's nipple a pinch.  
"Gonta..don't know." Gonta shyly replied.  
"Nishishi, let's get to the main course."  
"What does that mean?" Ask Gonta.  
"It means I'm going to stick my dick in you." Said Kokichi doing his pose thing. Gonta blushed hard but he very much wants.

Gonta stucked his phat ass in the air Kokichi spread his ass cheeks and poured lubricant on Gonta's anus and began fingering him which made Gonta moan. After enough spreading Kokichi stucked his dick into Gonta's glory hole but then-

Pppfffhpppppphftpppfft!!!!!!!!!

Gonta farted so hard it blew Kokichi out of his asshole and crashed to the wall. Kokichi fell to floor and then Gonta heard it.

"A body has been discovered."

Gonta heart dropped. Love really is impossible in this killing game.

THE END


End file.
